1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device with a bolt part and a lock part for arrangement on a room-closing element having an opening and a door closing the opening, which bolt part has a longitudinal guiding device and a bolt) that can be displaced in a longitudinal displacement direction with respect to the longitudinal guiding device, and which lock part has a receiving opening for receiving a first end of the bolt as well as a room-closing element with a locking device of this type having an opening with a door closing the opening.
2. State of the Art
Doors and gates are often closed by means of lock and bolt systems. In particular heavy doors and gates tend not to engage in a precisely fitting manner in the door frame or gate frame or tend to deviate from their original accurate fit with progressive use. The result of such inaccuracies in the fit between door and frame is also that doors and gates with a lock and bolt system can no longer be closed; the bolt can no longer be pressed into the lock, since the lock and bolt are displaced with respect to one another. A simple structural measure to compensate for this inaccurate fitting is to widen the bolt receiver of the lock and consequently to enlarge the clearance of the bolt in the lock. One disadvantage of the simple adjustment measure is that an electrical monitoring of the locked state is hard to realize.
In GB 05169 a bolt is arranged on a plate in a slidable manner. The plate is fixed, for example, to a door leaf. In the closed state, the bolt is accommodated in a bushing. The bushing is fixed by means of a holder plate, for example, to a door post. The bushing is accommodated on the holder plate in a slidable manner transverse to the displacement direction of the bolt. To adjust and fix the bushing in a position in which the bushing and the bolt are aligned, a trimming screw is provided. The screw is likewise arranged on the holder plate and displaces the bushing during its rotation in or counter to the clockwise direction relative to the holder plate. Although the slidable bushing is embodied in a very simple manner and compensates for distance deviations between the bolt and the bushing, the trimming screw represents an exposed part that is easily damaged. Also an electrical monitoring of the locked state, which could be provided on the bushing, can be realized only with large expenditure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,001 likewise discloses a slidable bolt that engages in a bolt receiver. The bolt receiver comprises a longitudinal slot and a sleeve, which is provided in the longitudinal slot. The sleeve can be displaced along the longitudinal slot by means of a trimming screw. A position of the sleeve is thus adjustable by rotating the trimming screw in the longitudinal slot in which the bolt aligns with the sleeve. The bolt receiver is complex in construction and additionally has the disadvantages already referenced above.
DE 27 36 029 shows a device for locking and unlocking two elements that can be offset with respect to one another. The device comprises a longitudinally displaceable full coupling organ, which is accommodated in a hollow coupling organ in the locked state of the elements that can be offset to one another. The hollow coupling organ is accommodated in a bearing block in a moveable manner transversely to the locking direction. The bearing block is fixedly connected to one of the two displaceable elements. The hollow coupling organ can be blocked with respect to the bearing block. This is carried out, for example, through hydraulic cylinders or through coil springs, which press the hollow coupling organ onto the bearing block. The device is provided for special applications with high stresses, such as on ships, and embodied in a correspondingly complex manner. An electrical monitoring of the locked state, which could be provided on the hollow coupling organ, can be implemented only with great expenditure.
An advantage of the present invention is therefore to create a lock and bolt system that does not have the disadvantage listed above. Another advantage is to show ways and means that make it possible for the proposed lock and bolt system to be attached in a tamper-proof manner to all commercially available frames and doors or construction profiles. Another advantage is to show a lock and bolt system that can be equipped very easily with a system monitoring the locked state.